


Lap Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "can you do one with a lot of liam sitting on scott lap, for any reason, and just, lots of touching and liam feeling that whenever he interacted with his alpha it felt so intimate, and wonder if he could touch and hug and pet him too. please just ughh i need this in my life"</p><p>Or the one where Liam has to sit on Scott's lap in the jeep and everything goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! Hope it's good and ya like it!

“Guys we gotta go!” Stiles shouted as Liam and Scott ran side by side towards the jeep. Malia and Derek and Kira were all already stuffed in the back so that just left the empty passenger seat. Scott hopped in first and hurriedly gestured for Liam to sit on his lap.

Liam hesitated before looking back at the oncoming berserkers and quickly crawled on top of Scott, who slammed the jeep door behind Liam and yelled, “Drive!”

Stiles nodded and gunned the accelerator, the berserkers slowing to a stop from their run as they became just dots in the rearview mirror.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief as they made it out the gate of the parking lot and onto the lamp-lit streets, away from the cadaver-covered monsters.

“Liam, try not to get kidnapped again. It’s taking a toll on my mental and physical health.” Stiles said with on hand on the wheel and the other drumming his fingers against his thigh. Liam glared for a second but looked back down, embarrassed.

This was his second time being kidnapped, this time by Kate Argent to try and get information out of Scott. He felt pathetic.

“Stiles, come on.” Scott said, placing a comforting hand on Liam’s arm. Liam held back a shiver at the action, fighting to touch back. Stiles looked over from the road and back at it again, flexing his hand on the wheel, “Sorry, just… Sorry, Liam.”

Liam stared at his hands and just responded, “No, it’s, uh, okay. I should have been more careful.”

Scott shook his head and spoke up, “She got you while you were sleeping, Liam. There’s no way you could’ve stopped it.” He took his hand off Liam’s arm to set it on the sill of the car window, “If anything we ALL need to be more careful. We have to protect each other, now more than ever.”

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Scott in unison but Liam still felt subpar as he moved his head up and down in affirmation of what Scott said.

It was another thirty minute drive until they would get back to Scott’s house and Liam was still sitting up vertically, giving Scott as much room as possible. He shifted on Scott’s thighs, cramping up a little in the small personal bubble he’d put himself in.

He felt a tap on his left arm and he looked down into Scott’s deep brown eyes, the alpha said, “You can lean back against me. It’s okay.” Liam gulped down at him and nodded, looking back forward as he moved to press his back against Scott’s chest.

He settled in, turning to look out the window as the trees of the dark forest around them sped by. He basked in this. He’d just had a near-death experience (again) and Scott had saved him (again.) They were touching, something he wanted to do constantly.

The older boy always initiated it, with lingering touches, brushes of the hands, caresses and even hugs but Liam was afraid to overstep lines, invisible boundaries with his own touches. He always felt that the touches were intimate, that they had meaning. But he wasn’t sure and the unsureness was enough to make him hold back.

Scott had hugged him at the well and Liam had held him back tightly, letting that feeling of apprehension go, but now it was back again.

His breath hitched as Scott wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body closer to his own before resting his arms on Liam’s abdomen. Liam sat stock still at the movement, trying to breathe normally. Then Scott starting moving his thumb up and down, caressing his stomach with it.

Liam couldn’t take it, forgoing all his personal rules and he uncrossed his arms to rest them on top of Scott’s, stopping the thumb movements only for Scott to take his hand in his own. Liam smiled to himself, secretly joyful at this.

He was totally holding hands with Scott right now. He was _holding hands_ with _Scott_.

He smiled the rest of the drive, giving occasional squeezes on Scott’s hand for a reassuring squeeze back.

They finally made it to Scott’s house, everyone piling out of the car, Liam grumbling slightly as he got off Scott, looking back at the alpha to see him grinning at him. He grinned back, keeping their hands together as they got out of the car.

“So are we gonna have a pack meeting or should we all go home so you two can make out?”

Scott blushed at Malia’s words but Liam hummed and moved closer to Scott, “I’ll be fine here.”

Stiles clapped his hands together and looked at the rest of the back, “Well Derek and Kira, you guys can take your cars from here, and I’ll take Malia home with the jeep.”

Liam tuned them out as they said their goodbyes, wholly focused on Scott now. He turned towards the older boy, lips upturned in a smile. Scott returned it and grabbed his other hand to hold between them too.

“So, I like you.” Scott said, looking down at their hands and back up at Liam’s eyes.

Liam nodded, swaying a little with Scott’s hands in his own, “I like you too.”

Scott grinned and flicked his eyes down to look at Liam’s lips before returning to his eyes, “I think I should kiss you now.”

Liam nodded, lips parted, “Me too.”

Scott smiled and moved closer to the boy, tilting his chin up before pressing their lips together. Liam immediately made a noise like he was dying into Scott’s mouth before flinging his arms around the alpha’s neck and pressing their bodies closer together.

Scott made a surprised noise but went with it, smiling into the kiss as Liam panted into his mouth. He explored Liam’s mouth with his tongue, basking in the noises he was making and grinning when the beta rolled his hips against Scott’s with a whine.

Scott pulled away with a chuckle, “You want something?”

Liam nodded, trying to stop the panting his body had decided to take up, “I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“What part?”

Liam looked towards the front door of the empty house in front of them and back at Scott with a smirk. He made his way towards the door, tugging Scott by the hand with him.

“About this next part, hopefully.” He breathed out, opening the front door and pulling a smiling Scott into the house with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the people said they wanted a second NSFW chapter, and the people shall get what they want! 
> 
> Enjoy.

They made it into the house, Liam stopping at the foot of the stairs to pull Scott into a kiss, moaning into it before moving back towards the stairs.

They took two steps at a time, keeping a grasp on one another’s hands. They made it to Scott’s door, Scott pressing Liam up against it as he pressed his tongue into his mouth again. Liam groaned and fisted his hands in Scott’s hair as he ravaged his mouth.

Liam whined, reaching for the doorknob and opening it up, stumbling back away from Scott into his room. He walked back to the alpha and grabbed his hands pulling him over to the bed, a movement that made Scott laugh as he was sat down. His laughter muffled into a moan as Liam sat down onto Scott’s lap for the second time that night and grinded his ass down onto Scott’s clothed cock.

Liam ground his knees down into the bed as he pressed down onto Scott, grabbing the back of Scott’s neck to pull him up and press their mouths together. Scott thrust up against Liam and Liam bared down on him, keeping up a good rhythm, but Liam wanted more.

He stopped moving and pulled away from Scott’s lips, looking down into those gorgeous brown eyes, “Can… can we…?”

Scott nodded, “Anything.” He breathed out.

Liam nodded, swallowing around a dry throat and continuing, “I want you in me.” He punctuated this by grinding down once on Scott’s hard-on. Scott moaned and opened his mouth to speak.

“There’s lube in the drawer of my desk. Get it and come back.” He leaned in next to Liam’s ear, “Naked.”

Liam shivered at the word and nodded, pulling away to stand and walk over to the desk. He rummaged through until he found the bottle, setting it on the desk as he stripped his shirt off. He loosened the string on his pants and let them fall to the ground as well, leaving him in just a pair of black briefs.

Liam tucked his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs, pausing and jumping slightly as he felt Scott’s hands cover his own, breathing out a harsh breath as the older boy pulled Liam’s hands away and pulled down the underwear for him.

He shivered as his hard length was exposed to the air. Scott put his hands on Liam’s shoulders and turned him around, looking up and down the boy, letting him look up and down his own naked body before pulling him in to a short kiss. He grabbed the lube, pulling Liam back to the bed.

Scott sat down, Liam putting his knees on either side of his alpha’s legs. Scott leaned up to press a sweet kiss to Liam’s lips, pouring lube onto his fingers behind Liam’s back. He deepened the kiss, sucking on Liam’s bottom lip before breaching his entrance with a slicked digit.

Liam moaned against Scott’s mouth at the action, squeezing his shoulders as he went in deeper with his middle finger, pulling back to tug on his rim slightly and eliciting a guttural moan from the boy.

Scott smiled at that, caressing Liam’s tongue with his own as he added a second finger, scissoring them inside of him. Liam moaned more, pulling from the kiss to rest his forehead against Scott’s as he fingered him open, letting out a cry as the movements brushed his prostate.

Scott growled, pressing in another digit alongside the two, searching for that spot again and pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips as he let out a loud groan when he found it.

“I’m… I’m ready.” Liam breathed out against Scott’s lips.

Scott nodded, withdrawing his fingers. He poured more lube into his hand, slicking up his length. He finished up, resting a hand on Liam’s hip and one hand holding his length.

“Ride me.” He whispered, lying back on the bed to give Liam more room. Liam obliged, shifting some before sinking down onto Scott’s cock with a groan, loving the stretch and feeling of being filled. He sat still for a second, letting himself adjust before pulling his ass up and almost off before sliding back down again quickly.

Both he and Scott moaned as he rode him, moving up and down his cock at a fast pace. Liam reached down and stroked himself as he fucked himself on Scott’s cock, the alpha moaning from his position at the sight of Liam. He thrust up, trying to get in deeper and managed to push up against Liam’s spot in the process.

Liam cried out as Scott pressed against his prostate, stopping his own motions as he panted at the feeling. Scott took it as his queue to continue, mercilessly pounding up into Liam, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

Liam moaned loudly, grasping the bed sheets in his fists as he leaned his face towards the ceiling, eyes shut tightly as he murmured Scott’s name and various expletives.

It wasn’t long before Liam was half-shouting Scott’s name and “I’m gonna… Scott, I’m gonna cum.” while jacking his cock fast.

“Do it.” Scott said, eyes flickering red as he stared into Liam’s blue ones.

Liam cried out Scott’s name, spilling his release onto his fingers, the white fluid dripping down onto Scott’s stomach.

The feeling of Liam coming, of him squeezing tight around Scott’s cock had the alpha falling off the edge too, spurting up into the boy as he let out a long groan.

They both panted as they rode out their orgasms, locking eyes, Liam’s changing to bright yellow as he stared into Scott’s red.

When they were done, Scott gripped Liam’s hips and flipped them over, making Liam gasp in surprise. He leaned down and captured Liam’s lips in a passionate kiss, brushing their tongues together before pulling away, looking into his now blue eyes and speaking up.

“We should date.”

Liam smiled up at him, “Yeah.” He said, “I’d like that.”

Scott grinned brightly down at him and kissed Liam again. Kissed his boyfriend. Kissed him until they were both dizzy and happy with it, like they’d always be.


End file.
